Season 0
by lebanese
Summary: Episodes of Kim and Ron's missions as 10 year olds...


I got a day off so i thought of this...

This is an idea I thought of .A season about missions when Ron and Kim first started to save the world.

This particular season has 15 episodes in it.

I changed a few stuff:

Ron and Kim are 10

Wade doesn't exist ( he was probably 6 or something )

Bonnie and all the girls are young and are in Ron and Kim's school.

Barken is the principle.

Rating: ( 1-5 ) with five highest level

Humor : 2

Action:3

Rufus doesn't exist

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 year old Kim and Ron are in Kim's house playing a game on the internet.

"Push the 'A' button" Ron yelled with enthusiasm as his red head friend was battling on the internet.

"I am trying" she responded trying to keep focused on the game.

Boom….. Game over.

"Ah men" Ron spoke in disappointment.

"Ah well… time to get out of the house" Kim was about to turn off her screen when a message came.

"What is that?" Ron asked

"I don't know" Kim replied as she started to read the message.

_"Need help… evil villain… transport outside"_

"What does it mean?" Ron asked.

"Someone needs our help… lets go" she grabbed Ron by the hand and went outside the house

"Where is that transport?" Ron asked.

A small plane landed next to them.

"Wow" Kim spoke.

"Yeh… wow...what is it" Ron spoke

Kim sighed … "get on"

They got on the plane and it flew away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah KP.." Ron was nervous

"Yeh Ron?" Kim asked

"Where is the pilot" Ron asked pointing at the front of the plane where the pilot usually flies the plane… no one was there.

The plane made a sharp descent.

"Ahhhhh" Kim and Ron yelled together.

A computerized voice started to speak " This is your mission.. please jump out of the plane "

"Jump out of the what?" Kim asked confused

"KP… I think he wants us to use these" Ron handed her a parachute.

They stood near the door of the plane and opened it.

"Ahhh" Ron yelled … "no way too high"

"Its ok Ron.. we have these parachutes" Kim responded

"I am going to wait for you here ok" Ron returned to the plane

"no time" Kim caught him by the hand and pulled him down with her.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Ron yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"wooohoooo" Kim yelled with excitement.

"Make it stop" Ron yelled.

"Time to pull the parachutes" she pulled Ron's first and then hers.

Kim and Ron were walking through the forest.

"And how are we going to find this hideout?" Kim asked

"Bugs… insects … worms" Ron walked terrified following Kim.

A spider fell on Ron's face… "AHhhhh spider!" Ron yelled.

"Calm down Ron its just a spider" She hit it with her hand.

"thanks KP" Ron sighed.

"No problem Ron" she responded

Ron started to walk until something fell behind him…. Ron looked behind him and his eyes bugged out... he was too scared to do any thing.

The monkey approached him and examined him. After several seconds it offered him a banana.

Ron's eyes bugged out even more… "Ahhhhhh… MONKEY!".. Ron yelled as he ran away

"Ron stop!" Kim tried to stop him.

He kept running and Kim kept following him until…

Ron smacked into a wall… he fell down.. "ow"

Kim stopped to examine it… it was the hideout.

"Nice work Ron" She congratulated him.

"Thanks KP" Ron spoke in pain… "my head" he grabbed his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron were sneaking inside in the dark.

Ron was shivering… "I have a bad feeling about this" Ron spoke.

"Its ok Ron.. nothing will…" she stopped as a trap door opened under their feet.

"Ahhhhh" they yelled as they fell through it.

They landed in the basement.

Ron hit the floor first and Kim fell over him..

"Told you" Ron spoke.

Kim blew a couple of hairs away from her face .

She was about to respond when a dark figure approached them…"Hello"

"Who are you?" Kim jumped quickly.

"Yeh" Ron stood next to her.

"You don't need to know that Kim Possible" the figure responded

"How do you know my name?" Kim asked

"You are quite famous" the figure responded.

"What about me?" Ron waved his hand

"eh… I can't remember you" the figure responded

"Ah men" Ron put down his hands in disappointment.

"What is your plan?" Kim asked as she took an attacking position.

"My plan… is to take over the world of course… and with my weather machine" the figure pointed at a machine behind him… "nothing will be able to stop me.. hahahahahah"

"I am not going to let you do this" Kim responded with anger.

"You don't have any choice" the figure pushed a button and dozens of snakes fell and started approaching Kim and Ron

"Ah… snakes" Ron yelled.

Kim used her cheerleading skills and jumped over the snakes.

"Cheerleader?" The figure asked himself.

Kim landed over him.

"ow" the figure spoke.

"Help!" Ron yelled as the snakes started to approach him.

Kim examined her surrounding … she found a rope… "Ron catch" she threw one of its end to him and grabbed the other.

Ron caught it and Kim pulled him away from the snakes and into a wall… Ron fell on the ground… "She hates me" Ron spoke in a painful voice

"oooh" Kim spoke as she saw Ron hit the wall

Kim looked at the time machine behind her as the figure was trying to approach it.

She used her cheerleading skills again and hit him in the face sending him smacking into Ron. Ron hit the ground.

"I probably forgot her birthday or something" Ron was explaining to himself.

"ooow" Kim spoke to herself again as she saw Ron hit by the villains body

Kim approached the machine as Ron started to stand up… she noticed two levers in front of her.

She picked one and pulled it down. She raised an eyebrow as she heard sounds of wind. She looked back to see Ron resisting the strong wind trying to blow him away.

"K…P…" Ron failed and the wind blew him half across the lair.

"oops…..sorry Ron" Kim apologized as she saw Ron hit the ground… again

She returned the lever to its initial position and the wind stopped.

She pulled the second lever down and the machine started to explode.

"Yes!" she yelled and went for Ron

After several small explosions the machine finally exploded.

"I knew I shouldn't have made that blow up the machine lever" the villain spoke in anger.

He tried to run away but Ron cut his way off.

"Do you think you can stop me?" The villain asked

"no… but she can" Ron pointed at Kim as she kicked him in the face.

The villain went through the door basement and outside.

Kim approached Ron…. "Don't touch me" Ron spoke as he went a couple of steps away from Kim.

Kim raised an eyebrow.

They both got out.

"impossible… you couldn't have stopped me" the villain spoke

"remember my name" Kim replied

Kim and Ron high fived each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then a couple of police cars approached the area.

"We will take it from here" one of the police officers spoke as they took the villain away.

"Well you could have helped earlier" Ron yelled

"Its ok Ron… it was easy" Kim replied

"Easy for you to say… I got all the beating" Ron replied

"Yeh sorry" Kim apologized.

"KP" Ron spoke

"Yeh Ron?" she replied

"How are we going to go home?" Ron reminded her… she looked around and found herself stuck in the middle of the forest

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

At BN,

Kim and Ron were eating and having a conversation.

"So this is how it will be?" Ron asked

"Yes…. From now on we save the world" Kim replied

the end

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am going to work on the detail in the next episodes

R&R


End file.
